


can you keep a secret?

by thundersandrains



Series: One Chapter at a Time [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff AU, cute seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersandrains/pseuds/thundersandrains
Summary: sometimes, keeping it a secret brings out the most in people.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: One Chapter at a Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159679
Kudos: 6





	can you keep a secret?

Can you keep a secret?

"Wow, this is a fucking record." Sofia glanced up from her phone as Seonghwa approached her, both fresh out of their own errands for work.

"Shut up, you show up late more often than I do."

"Excuse me? I am never late."

"Yeah, try explaining that to your online meetings."

"Don't run away from me you bastard- Park Seonghwa!"

Sofia grunted before chasing after Seonghwa who used up all his legs just to get far enough from her fist- threatening to punch him on the arm. People stopped and looked at their bickering on the sidewalk, and both of them sobered up and muttered quick apologies when Sofia caught up with him (the yelp Seonghwa made after pinching him on his side was enough for her to giggle all the way through).

Despite the harsh winter weather that made their insides shake, both of them braved the cold with her hand on Seonghwa's pocket, holding them tight and keeping them warm with the small heat pack he grabbed on his way out from work. Sofia's hand is starting to sweat, but Seonghwa held tight, and she didn't want to ruin the precious moment that he loved doing.

Seonghwa opened the door and quickly ushered Sofia inside the mall, scrubbing their boots on the mats laid out front before shrugging out of their paddings. He quietly helped Sofia out of her coat, folded the coats quickly but neatly and slung them over an arm, offering his other to her, to which she hooked her arm with and dragged him as they went along.

They both took their time roaming around with arms linked, but sometimes Seonghwa would wrap an arm around her and kissed the top of her head when she started to get excited about getting new things for their new apartment.

"Oh my god, what about that nice cat tower?" She pointed at the 3-foot cream colored tower, the pads covered in textures that cats love to play with. "The color matches well with our new walls Seonghwa!" she squealed, and Seonghwa had to step aside slightly to avoid getting hit on the chin as she jumped excitedly.

"A cat tower? Sofia, do you understand that we need an actual cat for that to be used or you're thinking of using that for something else?" He asked curiously, looking back at Sofia after checking the price tag. "Damn, this is worth my month's allowance back in college."

"Idiot, of course we need a cat. That's why we're getting one." 

"We are getting one?"

"The hell are we going to do with a pretty cat tower when there are no cats to use it?"

"Wait- So we are getting the cat just because of the tower?"

"What part of this don't you understand?"

"If you are not getting the tower, you are not getting a cat. So the whole point of getting the cat is just for the tower to be used, and not have a cat because you want it and the cat needs a tower to play with- What part of that you don't understand?!" Seonghwa stressed, using his hands to get to his point and make her realize what she's thinking. "Sofia, you are getting a cat for the tower, and not the other way around?"

Sofia stared blankly at Seonghwa, then looking back at the tower beside them. He stared at her expectedly, raising an eyebrow while he waited for an answer.

Why does he have to be that attractive when he's just waiting for me to understand the tower situation-

Oh.

She opened her mouth wide but her hand quickly came up to cover it, and laughed as she patted his shoulder.

"Wow, it took you 15 seconds to realize your reasons for getting a cat."

"You can't blame me! I have been up all night this week and my brain is literally empty and ready to throw itself straight to the bin."

"You mean you haven't thrown it yet all this time? I thought- That hurts!" he snapped, pressing a hand at the back of his head. 

"Stop being a dick and let's go." she said, brisk walking out of the shop, but Seonghwa caught her hand and kept up with her pace. He walked beside her and did a quick peck on her cheek before lacing their fingers together and fixing their coats on his other hand.

The groceries they need to do are all sprawled in a list, but both of them understood every little note written in different angles and messy scribbles. It's been a long time since they did grocery shopping and holidays are coming soon, and that explains the full list and unprofessional handwritings. 

Seonghwa's eyes squinted at one corner of the list as he pushed the cart slowly beside Sofia.

"Why do we need these much instant espresso powders Sofia?" he asked, head turning quickly from the list on his hands to her, who's currently struggling to get the box of cookies from the top shelf. Seonghwa moved over and pointed which ones she liked, and with a quick push of his hand to the right and a nod from her, he grabbed it and tossed it inside the cart. "So, the espresso powders?"

She shrugged, turning around and pulled the cart, and Seonghwa followed her lead. "I have this huge deal coming up next week and nothing is finalized until today so I need to be at my most conscious state to be able to fix and compile everything on time."

"That explains the loads of coffee." he stated, earning a nod from her. "In which we are not buying." 

Sofia's eyes darted at him, but Seonghwa was already looking down on the list and mentally crossing out the coffee she intended to buy.

"But-"

"No buts."

"How can I keep myself awake for the rest of the day?" she huffed.

"Maybe sleep earlier and then you'll feel energized enough to last the day."

"Seonghwa-"

"No." he sternly spoke, looking up and seeing Sofia walking already to his side of the cart. "Puppy eyes are not going to work this time."

"Who said I'm pulling out that trick?"

"Then what?"

Sofia stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his cheek, stunning Seonghwa. He paused with wide-eyes, and suddenly, his cheeks were tinted pink and he soon covered it with a pathetic fake cough.

"So?" Sofia asked expectedly, crossing her arms in front.

He cleared his throat and turned the pushcart around, pulling Sofia by her sleeve to prevent her from getting hit by it. "Fine, but we are getting the smaller pack and we are sharing every coffee you drink."

"What would that leave me with? A half cup of coffee?" 

"That or none. I don't want surprise calls or messages because of your caffeine overdose."

Sofia wasn't fond of doing house chores, claiming that they are all too much work despite Seonghwa doing most of it. He would drag her by the arm at first to make her at least finish up something, and she would despise him for the rest of the day, only picking up her mood if he would have food delivered over instead of them having to cook.

Years passed and he eventually found ways to keep her on her feet as they cleaned, but there are still instances where she's just too lazy to be bothered.

But he didn't take into account the hidden agendas she has in her mind.

Sofia complained about cleaning because she loves to see him smile fondly as he meticulously fixed their shelves, humming and pausing at times to think about where he should put the new music box she gifted him for his birthday.

She let him drag her to sweep the floors if that's what it takes for Seonghwa to dance freely, claiming that he's doing it for the sake of entertaining her as they cleaned, but Sofia knows that he missed dancing out of all the hobbies he sacrificed to be able to get to where he is now.

She states that she's too lazy to pick out covers from their cabinets, knowing how much Seonghwa loves a certain patterned sheet that he would not hesitate to threaten her to use again since he chose the sheets once again. 

She demands to have more coffee at home, since Seonghwa loves having coffee but deprives himself from it because someone told him he's gaining weight. So she over-exaggerates her wants, to make Seonghwa end the discussions with a deal of him having to share it with her, and Sofia would mentally utter a small celebration inside her head.

She loves seeing the little things Seonghwa does, and she loves him more for it.

"I'll grab the cereal and you go get the milk. I'll meet you there." she said, already walking away from him and their cart halfway full of items. He grabbed her wrist and Sofia looked back, and almost laughed at his pleading eyes.

"Why not get them together? You know I'm not great with directions." he begged, but Sofia is already removing his grip from her.

"You'll survive. Plus, I want to surprise you with my cereal choices." she winked and finally walked away.

Lies. She knows his favorite cereals and the fact that he would stop himself from buying it just so Sofia can pick whatever she likes. So she switches up her choices and grabs one of his favorites, and pretends she picked out the wrong one when they organize their groceries when they got home. 

If replacing her cereals with the ones he likes just to see the brightness in his face as he gobbles down the cereal in the morning, then she won't have it any other way.

She passed by the aisle as she hummed along with the song playing quietly through the speakers, and scanned everything there until she found the top cereal on his list, grabbing the biggest one she could find and the smallest of her favorite as well, for good measure (so he wouldn't be able to see through her lies). 

Sofia walked to the milk aisle, and saw Seonghwa's back facing her, pushing the cart slowly as he examined the milk cartons after cartons, checking the prices as well as their expiration dates.

Another thing: Sofia loves to see Seonghwa's face breaking into a smile whenever he loses her in a crowd.

Something that her friends told her to look out for, and when she saw the change in his face that everybody is talking about, she started to purposely lose herself just to see his eyes light up brightly. No idea why, but it's addicting enough.

Hence, the cereal escapade.

Sofia quickly ran to hide on the corner of the aisle, peeking ever so slightly and waited until Seonghwa chose the best milk he could find and started looking around. He tapped and leaned slightly on the pushcart a couple of times before fishing out his phone with eyebrows scrunched.

She fixed her posture and came out of her hiding place, and when Seonghwa noticed a movement, he looked up to see and when he realized it was her, Sofia watched it happen.

His round eyes burned with brightness that twinkled perfectly, his face glowed in a way she couldn't express and the corners of his mouth lifted up and showed her the most dazzling smile, enough for her heart to pound louder and faster.

In short, it was mesmerizing.

He extended a hand towards her, and rested it on her back when she approached him with the forgotten boxes of cereal in her hands. He kissed her cheek before leaning back to see what she got, and Sofia never thought that his eyes could get even more enchanting.

"I was about to ask what the hell took you so long, and I guess that it was a tough choice considering what you brought back?" he smirked, but couldn't hide the excitement plastered all over his face.

Sofia broke her stare and placed the boxes in the cart. "They didn't have mine in a large one, so I figured I can just get a taste of yours when I finish mine."

"Just admit you like it already." he poked her cheek, and she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

Never, she thought.

Because then she won't be able to surprise him with her coming back with his favorites if the original plan is to get what he wanted.

"I won't change mine just so you can have yours."

Lies. Sofia is willing to sacrifice her wants for something she needs.

She can drink her coffee anytime she wants, but she just needed to see him close his eyes as he sipped slowly the remaining half of her 'unwanted' coffee, smiling faintly as the bitter coffee lingered on his tongue.

She can clean up after herself whenever she wants, but she needed to hear him hum after he forced them both to clean, and singing quietly as he dusted off their television set and organized their work desks at home.

She can get most of the groceries by herself and can ask the staffs if she wants help, but she needed to see his face rise and glow in adoration the moment he saw Sofia after losing her for less than two minutes, needed to hear his laugh when she picked out the wrong ingredient, and needed to feel his kisses on her cheeks whenever she pretends to have a small tantrum about her chips obsession.

It will be needs over wants.

It will be Seonghwa over anything, always.

"Whatever you say, Sofia." he sighed smiling. "Whatever you say."


End file.
